Talk:Dwarven Armor (Skyrim)
The guards say this when I wear Dwarven Armor, "Fine armor you've got there. Dwarven make, am I right?"Sneak+stab (talk) 03:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Sneak+stab The plural of "automaton" is "automata" not "automatons". Both variants are possible.Wenteros (talk) 20:50, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Incorrect Stats The stats are still wrong; Boots and Gauntlets always have the same Armor. You need to calculate the "base values. Do not input personal armor values, as they vary greatly for each player and are dependent upon Heavy Armor skill level and perks. The correct way to determine actual armor rating is using the equation: Rating = (Armor*(Skill*0.004)+1)*Modifiers+Bonus)" R12051 (talk) 13:04, March 23, 2012 (UTC) False statement In the Trivia section: "A full set of Dwarven armor actually has a higher armor rating than the next tier of armor (Orcish Armor)" As much as I prefer Dwarven Armor over Orcish this is wrong, Orcish offers 120 base armor against 104 for Dwarven (the only thing I can think of that might justify that mistake is the Ancient Knowledge perk, it would then be 130 for a full set of Dwarven Armor). I would edit myself but apparently I'm not allowed to for some reason... 05:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Please change the picture I am new here - why are almost all articles protected? Anyway I have a better screencap here, if you can please change the picture, thank you. Cnb256 (talk) 15:24, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :It's protected because you haven't been moved into the autoconfirmed group yet and nearly all pages are semi-protected against anonymous contributors vandalising the wiki. Also, I don't see a reason to change the picture, it shows the armour as it should. --Speysider Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 15:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I think it has better contrast and quality, plus it shows a shield. If it's better, why not change it? Cnb256 (talk) 15:34, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::A shield is not necessary as part of the armour, it's only needed if the player wants to do shield blocking and is wholly optional. Just because an image is better doesn't mean it needs to replace any others. The article shows the needed armour, shields are additional things that don't need to be shown in the picture imo. --Speysider Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 15:37, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Sorry but I don't understand your logic (not being disrespectful). If a pic is better then why should it not replace another pic? ::::::Shield is a part of the armour, or it won't be shown in the table below! Besides, most articles of armour sets have pics with shields. Shouldn't we make articles more consistent? I think a mod should come and discuss this (about shields in pics). Cnb256 (talk) 16:02, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::: I don't see a shield iin elvish, orcish, or daedric armor pictures and possible others that I haven't checked. Fishy (talk) 16:36, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::The shield is still part of the set and hence acceptable. The only reason I can see it being omitted from the image is if it obscures the armor too much. Jimeee (talk) 15:16, December 2, 2013 (UTC) is there a lore reason for being able to wear dwarven armor? or is it just made out of dwarven stuff and not the actual armor the dwemer wore, or maybe its just fashoined after relics people found? 11:03, June 29, 2014 (UTC)